Anything COULD Happen
by MyWonderland13
Summary: AU - ¿Qué ocurre si encuentras el amor en una persona que ya tiene pareja?¿Qué pasa si esa pareja es tu mejor amiga? ¿Qué es mas importante el amor o la amistad?
1. Los misterios resueltos

**Capitulo 1 – Los misterios resueltos**

El sonido de la música en la radio la despertó en un nuevo día soleado a mitad de otoño, otra vez despertaba enredada entre sus sabanas blancas de seda y su almohada de plumas a su lado abrazándola con fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz de la mañana, suspiro cansada estirando su cuerpo en la gran cama de su habitación decorada por distintas fotografías encuadradas de los mejores musicales de Broadway, su padre siempre le regalaba una cada año para su cumpleaños.

-_that anything could happen, anything..._-canturreo su compañera de piso mientras se paseaba por la cocina preparando su desayuno de todas las mañanas últimamente su nueva obsesión era el café. Seguro debía ir a trabajar a la revista, nunca entendió como trabajaba en aquel lugar con aquel tono de voz que podría superar a cualquiera con un mínimo de práctica

Se levanto perezosamente de la cama que no quería dejarla ir, camino al baño con paso lento y adormecido mientras arreglaba su cabello alborotado, abrió el grifo de la ducha para darse su merecido baño de todas las mañanas que terminaría de despertarla por completo y luego un largo viaje le esperaba para llegar a su nuevo ''casi'' empleo. Hacer prácticas en distintos lugares de Nueva York no la estaban ayudando en su vida habitual, además de buscar empleo también tenía que presentarse en la universidad, era el último año de universidad y en los próximos meses todo sería más satisfactorio. Al menos así lo veía.

Mientras buscaba ropa en el ropero de roble que su madre le había regalado al mudarse, su celular comenzó a sonar dando aviso de que nuevamente llegaría tarde a su nueva oportunidad de ubicarse en un nuevo puesto de trabajo. ¿Por qué no estudias medicina? Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a su mamá aquel día, tal vez no tendría problemas en encontrar un empleo, pero su vida se guiaba hacia otro lugar. La fotografía.

Se miro una vez más en el espejo acomodando su pelo corto con las manos rápidamente, tomo sus cosas abandonando la habitación escuchando la voz del locutor que daba los buenos días y comenzaba a hablar sobre el clima del día hoy en la ciudad. Un día soleado y desmejorando por la noche, últimamente así se encontraba todos los días.

-Buen día-saludo su amiga sentada en la isla de la cocina al ver como desesperadamente entraba en busca de algo murmurando incoherencias

-no puede ser-murmuraba molesta tanteando el ultimo estante de un mueble blanco que adornaba el salón principal-¿Dónde deje mis llaves?-se cuestionaba a si misma comprobando la hora nuevamente en su celular

-toma Quinn-apareció su compañera y amiga dándole un susto por su surgir tan inesperado-aquí, tus llaves-se las entrego junto con un café en un vaso térmico, ¿Por qué no se había casado con ella?

-gra-gracias-respondió resoplando al ver la hora ¿el tiempo transcurría mas rápido o era cosa suya?

-no te olvides que debes ir al taller por tu chatarra-le sonrió con burla

-Santana, no le digas así-la acuso con el dedo. Si ahí su respuesta ¿cómo casarse con alguien que odia tu auto? Además jamás podría ver a su amiga como algo amoroso, sería tan extraño que se le haría incestuoso-gracias-le agradeció por el recordatorio, a pesar de que odiaba que siempre maltratara a su auto, un pequeño Volkswagen Sedan rojo-la pobre imitación de Herbie en color rojo-diría la latina que retocaba su maquillaje en un espejo que colgaba en la pared del comedor

-Quinn-la llamo antes de ver como su amiga se disponía a salir del departamento-hoy es la cena-le recordó; si ella era como una agenda humana donde todo su día ya estaba planeado

-lo sé, luego hablamos. Llego tarde-se despidió tomando su bolso negro, una carpeta roja y su cámara profesional que colgó en su cuello. Cerró la puerta respirando nuevamente en el pasillo del edificio para esperar el ascensor-no tenía otra alternativa-odiaba aquel espacio cerrado pero era lo único que le daba algunos minutos de rapidez, su cuerpo ya no estaba en condiciones de bajar más de treinta escalones.

Hacía ya dos años que vivía junto con Santana López, su mejor amiga de la secundaria. El edificio quedaba a menos de cuarenta minutos del centro pero la vista panorámica al Central Park te dejaba anonadado, el padre de la latina se lo regalo luego de la graduación y luego de mucho pensarlo decidió que Nueva York seria un mejor lugar para su vida, no dudo ni un segundo en preguntarle a su compañera de la adolescencia si quería acompañarla y la rubia no lo pensó, solo actuó. Dos años juntas en Nueva York, ya cada una conocía las manías de la otra, cada una se había acostumbrado a la presencia de la otra, ya cada una tenía su vida encaminada en lo que querían. Santana era asistente en la revista _Vanity Fair_, ser asistente de la jefa no era algo fácil pero lo llevaba con suma tranquilidad, hasta no tener aquel puesto de gerente no descansaría. Quinn sin embargo, ya terminaba sus estudios de fotografía en una de las mejores universidades de Nueva York, sus padres la ayudaban con los gastos aunque ella no lo deseaba. Su trabajo se veía algo afectado por los exámenes finales, la latina miles de veces le había propuesto un puesto en la revista en la que trabaja hacia años pero ella siempre lo rechazaba, así era la rubia, no quería ayuda de nadie, siempre quería ganárselo por ella misma.

-maldita sea-se quejo al viento al ver como una hoja de su carpeta roja caía al suelo antes de bajar las escaleras hacia el subte que la llevaría a su nuevo empleo-gracias-le sonrió a un hombre de mediana edad que educadamente le entrego la hoja que acomodo en la carpeta para correr escaleras abajo, el sonido del subte llegando la alerto y acelero el paso entre tanta gente, pero su cuerpo además de no estar listo para bajar más de treinta escalones tampoco era muy ágil para mantener el equilibrio, estrepitosamente golpeo contra un cuerpo cayendo al suelo con la joven que había chocado por su torpeza

-lo siento-susurro levantándose rápidamente al ver que estaba sobre ella-maldita sea-espeto molesta al ver como las hojas de su carpeta estaban esparcidas por el suelo, las reunió sin mucha delicadeza guardándolas en la carpeta roja pero al levantarse nuevamente su transporte la estaba abandonando en la estación-¡genial!-grito al viento llamando la atención de algunas personas que caminaban a su lado, su mirada solo se dirigió a la joven que había llevado por delante hacia minutos-¿estás bien?-le cuestiono al ver que le había volcado el café en su camisa blanca

-sí, no creo que salga-resoplo frustrada al ver la mancha en la blancura de su camisa

-¿no te he hecho daño?-se preocupo por la morena que levanto la vista para mirar los ojos preocupados de la rubia

-no, estoy bien-le sonrió débilmente viendo con suma hipnotización aquellos ojos verdes con un tinte de dorado

-soy un poco torpe-bromeo la rubia tratando de entablar una conversación con aquella extraña que ni siquiera estaba molesta por tener un manchón marrón sobre su ropa. Ambas parecían estar como en un submundo en donde solo sus voces, sus respiraciones se escuchaban con suma atención, Quinn sonrió al ver la mirada que aquella chica le entregaba ¿Qué sería lo indicado? Su amiga alegaría que invitarle un café por su torpeza, pero en su cabeza no se formaba ni oraciones, solo había una sonrisa que veía embobada y era la de aquella chica. Tenía veinticuatro años y todavía no podía comenzar una conversación con alguien ajenos a sus amigos y compañeros de la universidad, tal vez su última relación no la dejaba de atormentar con recuerdos tristes y amargos.

-¿tu cámara?-le apunto a su cuello donde colgaba aquel objeto

-emm ¿Qué?-salió de aquella ensoñación

-¿no está rota?-cuestiono con preocupación mirando como la rubia la inspeccionaba rápidamente

-no. Todo está bien-le aseguro sin poder apartar la mirada de la morena que mordía su labio mientras acomodaba su cabello castaño detrás de su oreja

-debo irme-se excuso rápidamente sin saber como despedirse, solo volteo para caminar hacia las escaleras, Quinn solo vio como caminaba entre la gente, como se retiraba de aquel encuentro por culpa de su no tan ágil cuerpo, se alejaba y no sabía si volvería a verla de nuevo, un sentimiento de vacio le recorrió el cuerpo

-¡siento lo del café!-grito desde su posición ganándose una mirada por parte de la joven que solo volteo para regalarle una sonrisa caminando hacia su destino dejando a Quinn algo ajetreada por aquella situación de minutos.

Se sentó en un banco para esperar de nuevo al subte que no tardaría en llegar, veinte minutos de retraso-simplemente genial-pensó para sus adentros ordenando las hojas que anteriormente había guardado con algo de molestia en la carpeta. Aquel día no era el mejor para la puntualidad, pero si de algo estaba contenta era aquel encuentro que no dejaba de repetirlo en su cabeza, una y otra vez como si fuera una película que rebobinaba en su parte favorita, su celular la saco de su transe se trataba de Santana

-Hola-saludo con su voz algo ronca

-han llamado de tu nuevo trabajo-le aviso sorprendiendo a la rubia

-todavía no lo es-le comento

-lo que sea-la corto-no te pases por ahí, porque ha fallecido un no sé quien-le comento sin muchos detalles

-¿Qué?-dijo preocupada, a pesar de no conocer mucho a las personas de aquel lugar no le deseaba la muerte de nadie

-solo no vayas-contesto seria-ven ayudarme con la cena-le pidió con una voz más amistosa

-está bien. Parece que mi día esta encaminándose para mejor-sonrió a pesar de que su amiga no podía verla

-Ha muerto alguien Quinn-le recordó haciendo que la rubia rodara los ojos

-lo sé, no me refería a eso. He conocido a alguien-susurro con algo de vergüenza, saliendo hacia el exterior de la estación de subte

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?-pregunto apresurada revisando su casilla de correo desde su computadora, si por algo se caracterizaba Santana Diabla López era que siempre debía saberlo TODO sobre las nuevas conquistas de su amiga, tenían que ganarse su confianza de una latina algo terca a la hora de querer ser amigable

-en la estación de subte, una chica morena con una sonrisa adorable y la conocí llevándomela por delante, haciendo que volcara su café sobre su camisa-murmuro al recordar su torpeza

-entonces en ese momento le invitaste un café ¿o te abofeteo? ¿Te ha golpeado?-su amiga siempre sacando conclusiones rápidas. Si, santana le hubiera invitado el café

-no. No me ha golpeado-la freno al ver que podía seguir con sus divagaciones-tampoco le invite un café, estaba más atenta en la maldita carpeta roja que en el café, además tenía que irse-dijo con algo de decepción en su voz

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Conseguiste su número?-cuestiono interesada

-emm…creo que se me olvido preguntarle ambas cosas-susurro viendo su poca habilidad para buscar una nueva relación, tampoco estaba desesperada pero aquella chica le interesaba y mucho, jamás había quedado tan embobada con solo ver una sonrisa

-bueno, si es el amor de tu vida te la volverás a cruzar-le indico tratando de levantarle el ánimo al escuchar su voz algo decepcionada. Su amiga debía encontrar a alguien, no debía seguir sufriendo con los fantasmas del pasado, con la fantasma que le robo el corazón, Marley Rose una chica de un fuerte carácter que a su primera oportunidad de triunfar tomo un avión a Los Ángeles para cantar en una nueva banda que estaba por crearse, ni siquiera lo hablo con su-quien era en su momento actual novia-Quinn, solo termino la relación con un frío mensaje de texto y desapareció de Nueva York, meses de lagrimas y dolor paso aquella rubia que ya no ponía empeño en entablar una conversación que podría terminar en una nueva relación amorosa.

-lo mejor será seguir ocultándome en el departamento con Nicole Kidman y Ewan McGregor y montones de palomitas-rió por su absurda idea

-no seas testaruda Quinn. Sé que vas a encontrar alguien que te haga feliz-le confesó su amiga generando una sonrisa en la rubia, era tan difícil encontrar ese estado amable en su amiga-ahora solo ve a ver si esta reparada tu chatarra, apúrate-le indico cortando la llamada con una sonrisa de satisfacción de no haber mostrado de mas su lado amistoso y amable, Quinn solamente rió por aquella acción de su amiga y luego recordó con molestia que llamo a su auto ''chatarra''

Camino en busca de un taxi, luego de unos diez minutos encontró alguien que paro a su disponibilidad. Al llegar al taller solo entro viendo al fondo su auto donde un chico debajo del mismo debía de estar arreglándolo, al sentir su presencia el joven salió de allí para mirarla con una sonrisa

-hola-saludo con nervios en su voz

-eres la dueña del auto ¿verdad?-se levanto limpiando sus manos engrasadas con un trapo que guardaba en un bolsillo de su pantalón azul

-sí. Parece que te está dando trabajo-murmuro

-no tanto, para mañana en la tarde estará más que listo-le respondió con certeza

-entonces vendré mañana-respondió para retirarse por donde había llegado

-mi nombre es Finn Hudson-le comentó haciendo sonreír a la rubia

-interesante-susurro sin darle importancia mientras salía al exterior en busca de un nuevo taxi que la llevara al supermercado, antes de llegar al departamento debía tener todas las provisiones para aquella cena misteriosa de su amiga Santana.

-bueno. Debes enseñarme hacer eso-apunto la latina al bol azul donde la rubia mezclaba las verduras

-no es tan difícil, solo necesitas paciencia y no ser tan patosa en la cocina-se burlo recibiendo una mirada molesta de su amiga

-¿crees que estoy bien así?-se levanto del pequeño banco dando una vuelta sobre su eje para mostrarle el vestido, que parecía pintado en su piel. Estaba perfecta aquella noche

-Estas más que bien San-le aseguro con una sonrisa la rubia-bien, ahora dime ¿Qué es esta cena tan misteriosa?-le cuestiono lavando los utensilios que había utilizado preparando la cena. Desde que había llegado del supermercado mantenía en secreto el motivo de la cena.

-es una sorpresa, solo te adelanto que vas a conocerla-le indico caminando hacia el comedor mientras se sentaba en el sillón negro de cuero frente a la televisión

-¿conocerla?-susurro algo confusa siguiendo a su amiga-acabo de preparar la cena para tu novia ¿cierto?

-si-murmuro haciendo zapping con el control remoto mientras ni siquiera prestaba atención a la pantalla frente suyo

-no puedo creerlo. ¿Porque no me dijiste?-se quejo la rubia

-quería que fuese sorpresa

-eso significa que debo irme en la noche-murmuro para si misma siendo escuchada por la latina

-no. Puedes quedarte si quieres ¿no tienes que estudiar?

-no. Los exámenes son a final de mes, hay tiempo-le aseguro sentándose a su lado-por eso tantos nervios-sonrió haciendo sonrojar a la latina

-siempre lo logra. ¿Segura que estoy bien? si no le gusta la comida, le digo que tu cocinaste-bromeo haciendo que la rubia la mirara molesta

-seguro se enamora de MI por lo buena cocinera que soy-contraataco sintiendo como Santana le daba un leve golpe en el brazo-voy a avisarle a Kitty que voy a salir con ella-espeto tomando su celular mientras escribía un mensaje de texto rápidamente al celular de su amiga

-no tienes que hacerlo-se apresuro a decir, no quería que por su culpa debiera cambiar sus planes

-ya está hecho-sonrió siendo interrumpida por el sonido del timbre

-¿cómo me veo?-pregunto rápidamente mientras se levantaba arreglando el vestido

- te ves perfecta-le respondió con convicción y es que así lo estaba-voy a revisar la ensalada-dijo dando una excusa que le hizo gracia a su amiga

-no creo que las verduras se escapen-bromeo caminando hacia la puerta con decisión, suspiro por última vez antes de abrir la puerta blanca

-Hola-saludo con algo de timidez al ver como abrían la puerta viendo el rostro maravillado de su novia-estas hermosa-la alago con una sonrisa coqueta

-tú te ves…eres hermosa-dijo convencida volviendo en sí, regalándole un beso fugaz en los labios

-traje vino-le enseño la botella en una pequeña bolsa

-no tenias porque-tomo la bolsa en una de sus manos-ven pasa. Mi amiga está en la cocina-la invito cerrando la puerta para luego tomarla de la mano caminando hacia la cocina donde la rubia revisaba por décima vez el bol de las verduras-Quinn, ella es Rachel Berry-la presento viendo como su amiga lentamente se daba la vuelta para enfrentarse a la nueva novia de su mejor amiga

Quinn se dio la media vuelta con su vista lentamente subiendo por las manos entrelazadas de ambas hasta llegar a verlas, a verla de nuevo con esa sonrisa que ahora ya no era tan hermosa como en la mañana, nuevamente la veía con su pelo suelto por los hombros y sus ojos color chocolate. La morena se sorprendió de ver a Quinn que solo se acerco lentamente para tenderle la mano con nerviosismo

-Quinn Fabray, un gusto Rachel-se presento sintiendo la mano cálida de la morena aferrándose a la suya, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda volviendo a perderse en aquella sonrisa que le entregaba la morena

-un gusto Quinn-susurro con su voz temblorosa soltando la mano de la rubia para volver al gesto de su primer encuentro, esa mordida en su labio inferior y su pelo acomodado tras su oreja

-''Si es el amor de tu vida te la volverás a cruzar''-la rubia no dejaba de repetir aquella frase en su cabeza, torpe Santana con aquellas palabras sabias que levantaban su ánimo. Aquel encuentro con esa joven no había sido suerte sino la torpeza más grande que había cometido.

Quinn respiro al pensar que no le invito el café.

-cenamos-interrumpió la latina mientras destapaba el vino que la morena había traído para el deleite de la cena. La primera cena con su mejor amiga y su nueva novia.

* * *

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertencen**


	2. Ese alguien con nombre

**Capitulo 2 – Ese alguien con nombre**

La cena transcurría entre risas, anécdotas y recuerdos, la noche se extendía hasta luego de las diez, la cena preparada por Quinn era un éxito indudable, por suerte no hizo que Rachel abandonara el apartamento-palabras de Santana-todo era lo contrario a lo pensado por su amiga latina, la rubia y la morena congeniaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la rubia hablaba sin ningún miedo de no saber demasiado de Rachel. Todo estaba bajo control para Santana que disfrutaba tener a su novia de hacía tres meses cenando junto con su mejor amiga y compañera de piso aquella noche.

-con Quinn éramos porristas-exclamo la latina mientras terminaba su ensalada con gusto

-¿Quién era la capitana? Seguro tú-le sonrió a su novia acariciando su mano por encima de la mesa

-no. Lamento decepcionarte pero el papel de mala lo tenía Quinn-sonrió tomando su copa de vino para tomar nuevamente un trago

-tú no pareces mala-se dirigió a la rubia que jugaba con su copa de vidrio haciéndola bailar en la mesa

-bueno ya sabes, las apariencias engañan-respondió generando una risa en su amiga y una sonrisa tímida en la invitada

-Quinn era la capitana y obvio me tenía a mí y a Kitty-recordó pensando en aquellos tiempos, en la secundaria donde todo el control lo tenía la gente popular-¿has visto a Kitty?-le cuestiono a la rubia rememorando la última vez que la vio se despedía para viajar a Londres para visitar a su madre

-no. En la noche voy a verla-le indico recordandole que iba a dejar a la feliz pareja a solas

-¿es tu novia?-pregunto de pronto la morena generando una sonora carcajada en ambas chicas

-no lo creo amor-sonrió la latina dándole un beso tierno en la mano que sostenía sobre la mesa-Kitty jamás podría ser gay, no existe en su diccionario-le aclaro-una sola vez beso a Quinn en un estado totalmente deplorable por culpa del alcohol-recordó con una risa que solo genero un leve sonrojo en Quinn que sentía mirada de la morena sobre su ser-bueno, que tal si busco el postre-se levanto de su asiento para dejar a ambas chicas en la mesa de roble en el comedor de paredes crema

-siento haberte preguntado de esa manera-se disculpo al ver que su novia desaparecía por la puerta-se que tu eres gay porque san me lo ha dicho, espero que no te moleste-sonrió jugando con una servilleta en sus manos

-no me molesta, yo siento haber manchado tu camisa esta mañana-se disculpo, tuvo que soltar aquel recuerdo de su primer encuentro que daba vueltas en su cabeza, al menos que aquella joven que ahora la miraba sorprendida tuviera una hermana gemela que hacia los mismos gestos al verla

-¿lo recuerdas?-cuestiono con voz de sorpresa-creí que era mi imaginación cuando te vi, no podía creer que eras la misma chica que me llevo por delante-bromeo generando una risa débil en Quinn

-¿te ha gustado la cena?-cuestiono interesada enfrentándose a la mirada chocolate frente suyo

-me ha encantado, gracias-le agradeció generando un poco de confusión en la rubia- se que no cocino san, no se lo digas pero aun recuerdo cuando fue a mi casa a prepararme su gran banquete que termino en los trastos-rió con gracia contagiando a la rubia recordando aquel momento en el que la latina invitada por su novia la quiso impresionar con una comida que solo había terminado en la basura por culpa del fuego que lo había quemado, según Santana la culpa era de la morena que la había entretenido

-bueno, puedo decirte que el postre lo compro ella-le indico bromeando con la morena que comenzó a reír

-¿de qué se ríen tanto?-llego Santana con tres compoteras apoyadas sobre una bandeja con el helado ya servido a la perfección

-de tu destreza en la cocina-se burlo la rubia tomando el helado que le entregaba su amiga

-bueno debes agradecerle a Quinn por la rica cena, lo siento amor soy un desastre-se disculpo haciendo puchero mientras se sentaba en la punta de la mesa

-no importa, así te quiero-le respondió con ternura para entregarle un beso corto en los labios, Quinn solo desvió su mirada algo incomoda para concentrarse en el postre

-perdón Quinn-espeto sorprendiendo a la rubia-es el amor, sabes cuándo encuentres de nuevo a la chica sin nombre del…

-San-la interrumpió con molestia, tratando de que no siguiera con el tema, no frente a la chica que ahora ya tenía nombre y era Rachel Berry

-sabes, Quinn hoy se ha topado con alguien-le comento a su novia entusiasmada por contarle la maravillosa historia de lo torpe que podía ser su amiga al chocarse con su novia, claro eso no lo sabía Santana

-¿en serio?-le siguió el juego a su novia

-sí, aunque no sabe su nombre. Deberías abandonar tu chatarra e ir más seguido en subte-le aconsejo mientras Rachel captaba a que **Alguien** se refería su novia, la rubia solo bajo la vista sin poder mirar a la morena

-ya deja de decirle chatarra-trato de sonar molesta pero solo sentía incomodidad de que la morena escuchara aquella anécdota donde ella era la protagonista

-te la volverás a cruzar si es el amor de tu vida-le sonrió, Quinn solo se atrevió a mirar a la morena que desvió su mirada al verse descubierta por la rubia tratando de concentrar su atención en el helado que se derretía en la compotera

-amo el sabor de chocolate-intervino con aquel tonto comentario al sentir que Quinn ya estaba bastante incómoda con aquel asunto

-lo he recordado, Rachel Berry ama el chocolate-murmuro terminan su postre

La noche siguió transcurriendo con suma normalidad como en el principio, la latina no toco el tema de la chica misteriosa que Quinn había llevado por delante y eso era un alivio para la rubia que ahora descansaba sentada en el sillón individual en la sala principal, la latina se hizo cargo de la limpieza de los platos utilizados dejando a solas a las chicas

-siento lo que dijo Santana-murmuro con vergüenza viendo que el sonido del silencio incomodo la tensaba y la morena solo miraba a su alrededor

-no te preocupes, no lo sabías-le sonrió algo incomoda

-si no hubieras sido la chica misteriosa hasta hoy. Lo que Santana dijo tampoco es así, pero no le menciones que eras tú-le pidió casi suplicándole-sino tendrá una nueva chace de burlarse todo un año de mi, se lo que te digo-le advirtió divertida viendo una pequeña sonrisa en la morena

-no le diré. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa-bromeo siendo interrumpida por el sonido del celular de Quinn que atendió dejando atrás aquel momento de bromas entre ella y Rachel. La morena solo se excuso para dejarla hablar tranquila por su celular, camino delicadamente hacia la cocina viendo como su novia ponía en funcionamiento el lavaplatos

-¿Qué haces aquí? Me has asustado-dijo sorprendida de verla detrás suyo, su novia no dijo nada solo se abalanzo a sus labios en busca de un beso mas intimo, Santana la tomo de la cintura con delicadeza mientras respondió con dulzura aquel beso que la tomo desprevenida, con aquella chica todo era distinto no quería estropearlo y sentía que si hacia algo, acabaría estropeándolo de alguna manera, pero en ese momento solo se dejo llevar por su novia que por la falta de aire tuvo que separarse mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

-te quiero san-susurro con su voz algo débil

-san yo me voy a-interrumpió la rubia un momento intimo entre la pareja que solo se alejaron algo incomodas-lo siento, yo…me voy-anuncio con una sonrisa algo forzada-adiós Rachel, un gusto haberte conocido-se despidió nuevamente, solo que lo hizo desde la lejanía, no se atrevía a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla, ya no quería tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo

-te acompaño-espeto la latina dándole un beso a su novia para acompañar a su amiga a la puerta-gracias Quinn-le dio un fuerte abrazo que sorprendió a la rubia por completo, los gestos amigables en su amiga eran muy difíciles de conseguir

-no, de nada. Te felicito san, tienes una buena chica, le agrada mi comida-bromeo generando una sonrisa en su amiga-hoy no vuelvo al apartamento, voy a quedarme en lo de Kitty-le aviso mientras tomaba su chaqueta del perchero al lado de la puerta

-salúdala de mi parte-le indico viendo como tomaba sus cosas para salir rápidamente del apartamento-adiós Quinn-la saludo una vez más con un beso en la mejilla dejándola salir del lugar para dejarla a solas con Rachel que al darse la vuelta la esperaba desde el umbral de la cocina con una sonrisa coqueta

Quinn bajo las escaleras rápidamente para salir de la residencia donde el aire templado se convirtió en viento frío y algo húmedo, el cielo ya no se encontraba estrellado como hacia horas antes, las nubes grises tapaban aquel cielo amenazando con una tormenta, si también así se encontraba su cabeza con miles de nubes grises amenazando con una posible tormenta que terminaría en catástrofe. No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido hacia unas horas atrás, Santana novia de aquella chica misteriosa de la estación de subte; que sería el amor de su vida si volvía a verla. Volver a verla no la tranquilizaba en absoluto, todo lo pensado en aquellos minutos en que la vio por primera vez a los ojos producto de su choque no podía eliminarlo de su mente, era una chica simple que con su sonrisa podía enamorarte.

-¡basta Quinn!-se molesto con ella misma por seguir pensando en aquella chica, llamo a un taxi que por suerte la tuvo en cuenta. Al cabo de unos treinta minutos por el transito congestionado llegaba a destino donde una chica rubia la esperaba con su rostro neutral mirando a su alrededor

-¡Kitty!-la saludo dejando rápidamente el taxi con su respectivo pago, su amiga dirigió su mirada hacia ella y corrió a su encuentro fundiéndose en un abrazo, hacia menos de dos días que había regresado de Londres para comenzar a trabajar nuevamente

-te has cortado el pelo-chillo emocionada al ver que la melena de su rubia favorita había desaparecido-me encanta-le sonrió abrazándola nuevamente

-tú también te ves bien-le indico coqueta separándose mientras veía el sonrojo que provocaba en la rubia-vamos a conseguirte novio, _Hello Kitty_-pronuncio su sobrenombre con gracias mientras entraban a la discoteca

-¡ya! Deja de coquetearme, una sola vez te bese. Sé que estas enamorada de mi-le bromeo al entrar, a Kitty Wilde nadie la ponía nerviosa-no va a pasar de nuevo

-me has descubierto-siguió con aquel juego que trataba de que aquella noche acabara lo bastante agradable para sí misma y su mente

Al entrar vieron como el establecimiento estaba repleto de hombres y mujeres que disfrutaban de la música y algunos solo se entretenían en la barra mirando hacia la pista de baile o tratando de coquetear con alguien, tal vez aquella noche era la indicada para encontrar a alguien.

-¡pensé que estaría vacío!-se acerco Kitty al oído de su amiga que asintió con una sonrisa

-¿quieres ir a la barra?-pregunto la rubia de ojos verdes mientras su amiga asintió tomándole la mano para guiarla hacia donde un chico moreno con sus músculos marcados y una sonrisa radiante se acercaba para cuestionarle a la pequeña rubia que deseaba tomar

-espera, ¿Quinn qué quieres tomar?-cuestiono mientras sacaba dinero de su cartera

-lo que tu pidas-contesto entretenida mirando las diferentes personas bailar de maneras distintas una misma canción

-dos _sex on the beach_-pronuncio modulando coquetamente con su boca tratando de ligar con aquel chico que no dejaba de sonreírle

-encontraste a alguien interesante o estas utilizando tu súper gay-radar-bromeo Kitty viendo como su amiga no dejaba de ver la pista de baile

-no estoy en busca de nadie-se dirigió a su amiga-tu ya lograste ligar con el barman-contraataco divertida viendo la mirada sorprendida de su amiga que solo genero que Quinn soltara una carcajada

-no hasta que TÚ encuentres a alguien-le reclamo apuntándole con el dedo índice

-entonces vas a tener una noche aburrida-respondió viendo al chico acercarse con los dos cócteles hacia su posición, la mirada del chico solo se posaba en Kitty que comenzó a entablar una conversación algo divertida con el joven

La rubia solo se limito a sonreír mientras tomaba su bebida mirando hacia su lado derecho donde un hombre de mediana edad discutía con la chica que lo atendía, suspiro molesta por aquella discusión y como siempre no dudo en acercarse donde la chica ahora solo tenía lagrimas en sus ojos viendo como el tipo se alejaba llevado por uno de los hombres de seguridad.

Quinn siempre fue la típica joven que iba a estar entrometida en cualquier problema que no era suyo, ahora lo demostraba acercándose a la camarera que lloraba desconsolada sobre la barra, tapando su rostro mientras el mundo a su alrededor seguía girando, normal sin ni siquiera notar su presencia o su falta de presencia, los clientes seguían en lo suyo sin percatarse del estado en que estaba la camarera rubia.

-hey ¿estás bien?-se acerco la rubia viendo como la empleada solo escondía su rostro entre sus manos-siento hacerte esa pregunta-sonrió de lado, retandose mentalmente por aquella pregunta tonta-soy Quinn, vi lo que sucedió con aquel hombre. No estés mal, no es tu culpa-le indico sentándose frente a la chica que solo suspiro tratando de calmar su estado emocional

-soy una idiota-susurro con su voz quebrada

-No te conozco, pero no lo pareces-la interrumpió tomando una servilleta limpia de la barra-toma-le ofreció sonriendo por la aceptación de la chica

-gracias, soy Brittany-se presento luego de limpiar sus lagrimas mostrando una sonrisa débil en su rostro angelical

-no debes llorar por la gente estúpida como él-le aseguro la rubia tratando de levantarle el animo a aquella chica que recién acaba de conocer

-me llamo estúpida por ponerle hielo a su vaso-negó recordando al hombre que ya estaba algo alcoholizado-y él lo había pedido de esa manera-le comento frustrada por aquel episodio

-bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, el cliente siempre tiene la razón. Aunque a veces no es del todo cierto

-gracias por acercarte, me haces sentir mejor-alego la rubia de ojos azules con una sonrisa siendo llamada por una de sus compañera-debo seguir atendiendo-se apresuro a decir

-si claro, solo no dejes que te afecte lo que digan-le aconsejo antes de que se fuera-no creo que seas estúpida-dijo con una sonrisa para ver como la rubia solo asentía para caminar hacia su compañera

-¿así que a encontraste a alguien?-murmuraron a sus espaldas exaltando a la rubia que vio la mirada divertida de Kitty

-no, solo trataba de animar a la pobre chica-le respondió rápidamente

-vamos Quinn, solo eso-se quejo frustrada de que su amiga no encontrara a alguien en su vida que pudiera hacerla feliz

-solo eso-sonrió por el rostro decepcionado de su amiga que ya aseguraba una relación segura de ella y la camarera llamada Brittany-¿y tú? ¿como te ha ido?

-acaba de darme su número-contesto con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro-se llama Brody Weston, ¿a que no es lindo?

-su nombre. Si está bien-le indico confusa terminando su cóctel

-no. Él, graciosa-le dio una mirada molesta

-si eso creo-dijo viendo la cara de decepción el rubia-pero creo que va contigo-lo arreglo rápidamente viendo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga

-¿y tú con quien vas?-le retruco generando una mueca de recuerdo en la rubia, que solo visualizo a la morena que en aquel momento debía estar con su novia, disfrutando de la noche, en algo mejor que tomar un _sex on the beach _mientras las confusiones la sometían.

* * *

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen**


	3. Preguntas con respuestas

**Capitulo 3 – Preguntas con respuestas**

La mañana llego a la ciudad de Nueva York con una baja temperatura de diez grados, luego de la tormenta dada en la madrugada el clima se había acomodado acorde a los meses de otoño. En el departamento de Kitty, su amiga descansaba a su lado en la misma cama, luego de las horas de diversión en la discoteca, luego de que bailaran durante toda la noche y tomaran sin medirse, ambas estaban dormidas con la misma ropa de la noche.

Lentamente la mirada avellana comenzó a acostumbrarse a la luz del día, era un día nublado fuera y el frío se hacía notar con el viento fuerte que silbaba fuera del apartamento, se acomodo lentamente para apoyar su espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama viendo como su amiga aun seguía dormida, con su característico ronquido débil y gracioso para su amiga que sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza producto del alcohol que había consumido la noche anterior, la resaca se instalaba en su cuerpo luego de aquella salida que fue más que necesaria para su tranquilidad mental, tomo su celular de la mesa de luz para cerciorarse del horario y supo que era temprano cuando vio marcada las seis y cuarto.

-Kitty-susurro al oído de su amiga que no se inmuto en ningún momento de aquel llamado-voy a irme a casa-le aviso recibiendo por su parte un pequeño quejido para darse la vuelta en la misma cama, la rubia se levanto y solo tendió a sacarles los zapatos que aun llevaba puestos, tomo la frazada del mueble al lado de la puerta y la tapo para que siguiera sumida en sus sueños hasta quien sabe qué hora.

Salir entresemana no era algo habitual en Quinn pero aquella noche solo lo había hecho por su amiga, no quería quedar en el medio de aquella pareja, no deseaba molestar en su intimidad, al fin al cabo la rubia siempre veía aquel departamento como prestado por parte de Santana.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dándole otra punzada en la cabeza a la rubia que solo se acaricio la parte afectada en busca de sus llaves para entrar al apartamento, abrió con algo de lentitud la puerta blanca con la letra **C** situada en el centro superior y al entrar vio a su amiga desayunando en la cocina mientras tecleaba en su computadora.

-buenos días-la saludo al percatarse de su presencia con una sonrisa radiante que solo genero que Quinn tomara su cabeza con dolor-¿resaca?-pregunto casi susurrando mientras la rubia solo le afirmaba con el dedo índice para sentarse frente a la latina-deberías tomar una ducha, luego un vaso con agua y una pastilla-le aconsejo cerrando lentamente su ordenador para levantarse de la isla-Quinn, tengo que salir en unos minutos para la revista, Rachel sigue durmiendo en la habitación asique no te asustes si la ves deambulando por el apartamento, luego tiene que ir a la universidad-le comento viendo solamente a su amiga tomando su rostro entre sus manos

-voy a ducharme, luego te veo-respondió con su voz ronca caminando con paso lento a su habitación para buscar su pijama y darse aquel baño que necesitaba

-eres una floja-susurro para sí misma la latina viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga

Unos treinta minutos habían pasado desde que se había metido en la bañera, se encontraba relajada tratando de calmar los músculos de su cuerpo, que estaba adolorido por culpa del baile y su dormir con la ropa puesta, trataba de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en su dolor de cabeza, dejando de darle vueltas al hecho de que Rachel se encontraba en ese momento al lado del cuarto de baño durmiendo. ¿Cómo dormiría? ¿Roncaría como Kitty? ¿Susurraría en sueños como Santana? ¿Abrazaría la almohada de plumas al igual que ella?

_¿Sería igual de hermosa por la mañana?_

-Necesito ayuda-se molesto Quinn al pensar en aquello, contuvo la respiración para hundirse en la bañera tratando de concentrarse en aquella acción en vez de la morena que le había robado el corazón a su mejor amiga

Luego de unos diez minutos más en aquella bañera decidió que era hora de abandonar aquel baño de relajación que solo traían consigo aquellos pensamientos de confusión que tanto la fastidiaban. Con su remera de _Bob Esponja_ y un short negro camino hacia la cocina pero la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Santana la distrajo por un segundo, aquel segundo consiguió que su mundo dejara de girar, se acerco sigilosamente a aquella pequeña abertura viendo como la morena descansaba en aquella cama con una musculosa blanca que debía ser de la latina, suspiro fastidiada viendo como el cuerpo de Rachel se movía para quedar acomodada a su imagen visual desde aquella puerta. No roncaba como Kitty. No susurraba como Santana. No abrazaba la almohada al igual que ella. Rachel solamente dormía boca abajo con su rostro sereno hacia un costado, Quinn amago el deseo de entrar a la habitación y se detuvo, no podía estar haciendo aquello, esa chica no era nada más que la novia de Santana ¿pero porque no podía dejar de admirarla? ¿Por qué llamaba su atención? Fastidiada camino hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua y una pastilla para aquel dolor de cabeza que no se desaparecía, la radio encendida como todas las mañanas daban los buenos días con una canción de _Lady Antebellum _y el sonido armonioso de _Just A Kiss_ comenzaba la canción.

-Hey-susurraron a sus espaldas generando más que un dolor de cabeza, generando un torbellino de escalofríos en todo su cuerpo

-Hola-saludo sin mirarla tratando de actuar su timidez por su atuendo tan infantil-tan temprano despierta-dijo con su voz algo temblorosa por los nervios que le generaba tener a Rachel a sus espaldas, luchando con la envoltura de la pastilla

-es una costumbre-sonrió acercándose a la rubia-déjame a mi-le pidió permiso con mirada para sacarle la pastilla del envoltorio-¿Cuándo has llegado?-pregunto interesada mientras le servía agua en una vaso de vidrio y dejaba que Quinn se acomodara en la isla

-Hace una hora-contesto viendo desde atrás a Rachel que tenía una musculosa blanca y un pequeño short negro, ambas prendas pertenecientes a su amiga que se había ido a su trabajo. La mirada de Quinn se perdió en aquel pequeño cuerpo que tenia de espaldas, la morena camino hacia ella con el vaso y la pastilla para alcanzárselo con una pequeña sonrisa. Quinn se quejo mentalmente cuando su última pregunta se vio resuelta en su cabeza, Rachel seguía viéndose hermosa por la mañana.

-Gracias-agradeció para tomar de un trago la pastilla

-¿San se ha ido a trabajar?-pregunto sentándose frente a la rubia

-Si-contesto cortante levantándose de su asiento para lavar el vaso que había utilizado

-¿tienes resaca?-cuestiono divertida desde atrás

-sí, ya se pasara. Un vaso de agua y una pastilla-le comento con una sonrisa débil

-yo sé de algo, ven-le pidió la morena tendiéndole la mano amigablemente

-¿Qué sabes?-dudo apoyándose contra la mesada para verla como se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a su altura

-a veces Santana también tiene jaqueca, esto creo que servirá-sonrió para tomar con dulzura ambos lados del rostro de la rubia que solo dejo de respirar perdiéndose en la mirada chocolate de Rachel que masajeaba con dulzura los dos costados de su rostro, el dolor de cabeza desapareció en aquel instante en la rubia, el cuerpo de aquella chica tan cerca del suyo, sus manos sobre su piel, estaban solo a centímetros viéndose a los ojos, Quinn vio aquella mirada de timidez en la morena cuando su mirada solo se desvió detrás suyo ¿Qué estaban haciendo? **¿Qué estaba haciendo?**

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_  
_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_  
_And I don't want to mess this thing up_  
_I don't want to push too far_  
_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_  
_Be the one i've been waiting for my whole life_  
_So baby i'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

-Gracias-exclamo de pronto, volviendo en si a causa de la canción que transmitia la radio, que semanalmente escuchaba su amiga, le agradecio a aquel sonido mentalmente, sino fuera por la radio podia jurar que su corazon acelerado se escuchaba en aquella habitacion, tomó ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza perdiendo la noción del tiempo cuando vio aquella sonrisa en Rachel, se separaron dejando en la mente de Quinn un gesto dulce que la morena realizó, acomodo un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de su oreja para luego quedar frente suyo con sus brazos a sus costados, realizando nuevamente aquel gesto que conocía desde la primera vez que se cruzaron en aquella estación. Mordió su labio inferior inconscientemente y acomodo su pelo detrás de su oreja-¿Quieres desayunar?-cuestiono tratando de volver a un ambiente más relajado que aquella tensión que había entre las dos

-me encantaría, ¿tienes café?-sonrió ampliamente

-ahora entiendo la manía de Santana de tomar café-le indico recordando a su amiga, tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado mientras apagaba aquella radio que no ayudaba con sus canciones románticas aquella mañana

-creo que la he contagiado-bromeo volviendo a ser aquella Rachel divertida y amigable, dejando en el pasado aquella situación de minutos atrás

La rubia solo la vio desayunar a su lado mientras veían la televisión en la sala principal, la maratón de Bob esponja entretuvo a ambas comentando también sobre su remera y el fanatismo de la rubia por el dibujo animado. Rachel termino su taza de café para mirar a su lado y descubrir que Quinn se había quedado completamente dormida acurrucada en su lado del sillón de cuero negro, el sueño se había apoderado de su cuerpo en los comerciales de ventas, la morena solo sonrió al verla tan serena con su pelo a un lado de su rostro, su cuerpo se encamino al cuarto de su novia para tomar una frazada que descansaba sobre la cama desecha, llego a la sala para arropar a la rubia que solo se acomodo sintiendo la calidez en su cuerpo.

-descansa-le susurro al oído para dejar un beso en su cabeza, no entendió porque lo hizo pero con aquella chica sentía una extraña conexión, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de estar cerca suyo, podía jurar que conocía desde hacia tiempo a la rubia y no solo un día y medio, desde su choque en la estación de subte.

* * *

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen**


	4. ¿Quien no estaría contigo?

**Capitulo 4 - ¿Quién no estaría contigo?**

El sonido del celular dando aviso de una llamada la despertó sorpresivamente, su sueño en el cual estaba tranquila en un lugar desconocido fue interrumpido por su amiga Kitty. Tomo su celular que descansaba en la mesa ratona a su lado y a su mente volvió el porqué dormía en el sillón, rápidamente se reincorporo en el sillón destapándose para buscar a su la morena que ya no estaba, ni tampoco había rastro de Santana, estaba ella sola con su celular en mano atendiendo la llamada insistente de su amiga.

-Hola-saludo con su voz algo adormecida dando vueltas por la casa viendo que se encontraba en completa soledad. Recordaba que en la mañana un fuerte dolor de cabeza la arremetía y Rachel estaba junto con ella pero ahora estaba sola

-me has dejado sola en la cama-se quejaron al otro lado de la línea con voz coqueta, luego de unos segundos escucho la carcajada divertida de Kitty haciendo sonreír a la rubia que camino hasta la cocina para tomar un vaso de jugo-nunca creí decir eso-le indico luego de reír por su broma

-que graciosa-espeto haciéndose la ofendida-¿Cómo amaneciste? O ¿anocheciste?-cuestiono al ver el reloj de la cocina que marcaban las ocho y diez ¿Cuántas horas había estado en el sillón? ¿Dónde estaba Santana? ¿Cuándo se había ido Rachel de su lado? ¿Por qué preguntaba por ELLA? Se juzgo mentalmente tomando de un trago el jugo de naranja que sirvió en el vaso de vidrio que anteriormente había utilizado, de pronto recordó aquel momento de la mañana junto con Rachel, esa manera en que la miraba, aquel gesto inocente que la desarmo por completo y la voz de Kitty la trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-Quinn! ¿Estás ahí?-cuestiono la rubia

-sí. Dime, lo siento-se disculpo dejando el vaso sobre la mesada luego de lavarlo

-umm ¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy distraída últimamente-alego con certeza

-¿últimamente?-sonrió la rubia-me has visto ayer-le dejo en claro Quinn sin querer hablar sobre su distracción momentánea-entonces ¿a qué hora despertaste?

-Atardecí, prometo que nunca jamás voy a volver a tomar-le indico dejando pasar la respuesta de su amiga, que evadió su pregunta

-eso dices siempre-le recordó-por lo menos ya no tengo jaqueca ¿tu?

-igual. Aunque no tengo apetito-dijo acomodándose en su cama para prender la televisión

-¿Santana te ha llamado?-le pregunto a su amiga al ver que su amiga jamás había llegado del trabajo

-umm no-contesto rápidamente-¿no ha regresado?

-no. Bueno, quien sabe tal vez esté con su novia-murmuro algo borde sin poder evitar aquel tono en su voz

-¿Celosa, Fabray?-pregunto divertida al escuchar a su amiga

-ya cállate-la reto en broma-no, solo me preocupa

-bueno si esta con su novia. Ya sabes, está en buenas manos-bromeo generando una imagen visual de desagradado en la rubia que solamente reía falsamente por aquella broma

-¿es linda?-cuestiono Kitty por la nueva conquista de Santana, ya que todavía no había tenido la suerte de haberla conocido

-emm-dudo aclarándose la garganta mientras volvía a la sala de estar. Decir que es **Hermosa **terminaría revelando su gusto especial por aquella morena, pero lo era. Para Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry era Hermosa y perfecta para ella. Suspiro con molestia al verse pensando en la morena nuevamente-es el tipo de Santana-contesto brevemente para no revelar su pequeño secreto-no es como el primer tipo de Santana-bromeo desviando el tema sobre las características de la novia de la latina

-¿Quién? ''señorita sombrero''-de nuevo comenzó a reír al recordar a aquella chica de cabello colorado con un gusto algo extraño a la hora de vestirse, siempre combinando aquel sombrero negro que le daba un aspecto algo tétrico. Esa joven había sido el primer interés amoroso de Santana al llegar a Nueva York, habían durado solamente dos meses juntas, la había conocido en la universidad y pensando en que sería la única lesbiana del lugar le dio una oportunidad. Santana simplemente se defendía con que su mente juvenil no le había dejado ver con claridad el mundo de la universidad.

-pregunta-interrumpió la risa de Quinn para tornarse seria-¿llamo a Brody?-cuestiono pidiendo ayuda por su nueva conquista, con la cual la noche anterior habían estado acaramelados hablando sobre cualquier tema casi dejando al joven sin trabajo por las horas que estuvo entretenido con Kitty.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto simplemente la rubia

-¿a quién no?-le cuestiono-exceptuando a mis dos mejores amigas-le recordó rodando los ojos-claro que me gusta-le afirmo con una sonrisa radiante

-entonces llámale. Pero si a la primera intenta algo mas, entonces no quiere algo serio-le advirtió tratando de darle un buen consejo

-¿y qué hay, si yo intento algo más?-le pregunto recibiendo como respuesta la risa de la rubia. Kitty siempre fue una de las personas que la hacían reír sin poder evitarlo, era la amiga más divertida que tenía a su lado y también una de las cuales debía cuidar de cualquier inconveniente

Quinn camino con paso lento a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, encendió la radio en la cual hablaba una joven, se preparo un sándwich rápidamente para sentarse en la isla y prestar atención a la estación radial y de nuevo volvió aquella canción de la mañana, suspiro frustrada al ver que cada cosa que hacia se comprometía en recordar a Rachel o solamente ella se encontraba recordando a aquella morena, regreso aquella mirada a su mente, aquel gesto que realizaba con frecuencia junto con ella, aquella sonrisa y su piel suave sobre rostro

_It's hard to fight these feelings (Es difícil luchar contra estos sentimientos) _

_When it feels so hard to breathe (Cuando no se puede respirar) _

_Caught up in this moment (Atrapada en este momento) _

_Caught up in your smile (Atrapada en tu sonrisa)_

El sonido de su celular la saco de aquel transe, un nuevo mensaje de Santana se mostraba en la pantalla, toco la tecla para leerlo y de nuevo cayó en la realidad

**_S: Quinn no regreso al departamento, voy a cenar con Rachel. ¡Cuídate! xoxo_**

Se levanto de la mesada para apagar la radio y sentirse molesta consigo misma, no podía pensar de aquella manera acerca de Rachel, no debía. Santana era su mejor amiga, la cual la había apoyado y cuidado cuando Marley se despidió con un frio mensaje de texto.

Acomodo su cabello luego de ordenar la cocina y encaminarse a su cuarto y lo único que tuvo en su mente aquella noche era que lograría sacar a Rachel de sus pensamientos. Olvidaría a Rachel, porque jamás traicionaría a su amiga por una chica. Solo tendría que hacer desaparecer aquellos sentimientos.

-¿a quien le mandas mensajes? ¿tengo que estar celosa?-bromeo Rachel sentándose en la mesa reservada por su novia

-lo dudo, nunca te cambiaría por nadie-le respondió con tono coqueto para darle un beso en la mejilla y sentarse al frente-le avise a Quinn que no vuelvo al departamento

-ok-sonrió algo incomoda tomando el menú que descansaba sobre la mesa

-¿te gusta?-le cuestiono mirándola fijamente

-¿Quinn? es agradable-contesto con su voz algo temblorosa

-no, el lugar-le aclaro con una sonrisa-¿te agrada?

-si, me encanta-respondió dándole una sonrisa para prestarle atención al menú entre sus manos

-¿se encontraba mejor Quinn luego de que me fuera?-pregunto guardando su celular en su chaqueta que descansaba en la silla que ocupaba

-estaba un tanto cansada, se quedo dormida-recordó a la rubia a su lado en aquel sillón de tres cuerpos, rememoro aquel beso que le regalo. Aun seguía algo nerviosa con aquel gesto tan intimo que se atrevió a brindarle a la amiga de su novia.

-es una floja, en la secundaria siempre era la primera en dormirse. Puede dormirse en cualquier lugar-le comento riendo por aquellos momentos de pijamadas con sus amigas, o las fiestas del curso. Quinn siempre era la primera en dormirse-aun así sigue siendo la mejor amiga que puedo tener-sonrió con ternura viendo la mirada que le entregaba su novia que había dejado de lado el menú para mirar con atención a su pareja frente suyo-¿porque me miras de esa manera?

-eres tan dulce-le contesto tomando la mano de su novia-tengo suerte de haberte conocido

-no lo creo, la suerte es mía...ademas de la ayuda de Kurt por haberte presentado

-hay que darle las gracias a Kurt entonces-sonrió para ver como el mozo se acercaba a la mesa.

Las risas en el apartamento la despertaron, lentamente se acomodo en su cama desecha como todas las mañanas, a su lado la almohada blanca de plumas y entre sus piernas las sabanas enredadas, nunca entendería que pasaba en la noche con su dormir.

Se levanto para caminar al baño y alistarse, supo que aquella risa era de Kitty por aquel tono tan distinguido y solo salió con su pijama, camino hasta el comedor donde provenían las risas y murmullos y al entrar todo lo que había pensado en la noche se vio desecho, Kitty, Santana y Rachel desayunaban en la mesa de roble un desayuno variado.

-Hola dormilona-saludo Kitty al verla entrar

-buenos días-saludo en general sentándose al lado de su amiga que la invitaba quedando así frente a Rachel que tomaba su café de todas la mañanas

-¿tienes que ir a la universidad?-cuestiono la latina al ver a su amiga algo incomoda por el silencio que se había instalado

-sí, pero primero debo ir a ver mi auto-le aviso sintiendo como la rubia a su lado le alcanzaba una taza-gracias-le sonrió con cariño para tomar una medialuna del plato a su frente pero su mano se encontró con la de la morena que sonrió con timidez, alejándola rápidamente del plato-tómala tu-le sonrió para ponerle azúcar a su café

-¿ya estas mejor?-cuestiono la morena recordando su resaca del día anterior

-sí, ya estoy mejor-murmuro sintiendo la mirada extraña de su amiga rubia a su lado

-sabes Quinn, debemos buscarte novia-espeto de pronto Kitty dejando sorprendida a su amiga-Brody me invito a una cita-dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro-Ya que San tiene a Rachel, tú debes buscarte a alguien-le sugirió viendo una sonrisa débil en la morena a su frente ¿Por qué sonreía? Aquella sentencia que daba Kitty era cierta, aunque no podría aceptarla.

-tal vez si viaja en subte-bromeo la latina generando que la rubia se ahogara con su café, tosiendo a causa de aquel comentario, Rachel solo decidió comer la medialuna que Quinn le había entregado para no recordar aquel secreto entre ambas.

-no. Vamos a salir este fin de semana-rápidamente les comento a todas en la mesa mientras acariciaba la espalda de su amiga que se recuperaba de su ahogamiento reciente-van a llevarme a un bar de los suyos-les indico

-de ambiente-la corrigió rápidamente la latina

-¡eso!-sonrió al escuchar a su amiga-así que Rachel no hagas planes este fin de semana-le pidió mientras la morena asentía con una sonrisa, aquella chica era un tanto intensa con sus ideas y le agradaba saber que no era la única

-pero yo no he dicho que quiera ir-interrumpió la idea de su amiga

-si quieres, así luego tendremos que salir las tres con sus respectivas parejas. Haríamos una cena de seis-le explico contando con sus dedos

-Quinn solo vas a buscar a alguien, ya paso tiempo-se entrometió la latina recordando a la ex novia de la rubia

-es verdad, no puedes ser una solterona toda tu vida-murmuro Kitty a su lado recibiendo una mirada seria de su amiga

-¿y si no encuentro a nadie?-respondió en modo negativa. Kitty suspiro frustrada al escuchar aquella respuesta, cuando su amiga se ponía de aquel modo siempre trataba de encontrar la forma de que sus razones fueran validas

-Quinn quien no quisiera estar contigo-exclamo molestándose por aquel modo que tenia de ver las cosas cuando no quería hacer algo-Rachel ¿tu estarías con ella?-le cuestiono sorprendiendo a la morena por la sorpresiva pregunta, Quinn solo dejo caer su cuchara dentro de la taza de su café al escuchar aquel cuestionamiento por parte de Kitty

-Yo…emm-susurro con su voz algo débil

-déjalo-le contesto la rubia-la pones incomoda Kitty-le indico al ver como la morena solo se encargo de terminar su desayuno mientras Santana le sonreía tiernamente para que no se sintiera aprisionada por las inmodestas preguntas

-solo es una pregunta, ni que fuera a estar contigo-se defendió la pequeña Wilde en broma tratando de relajar el ambiente-aunque si estas con Santana, puedes aguantar a cualquier persona-dijo generando una risa falsa por parte de la latina y la mirada incomoda de Rachel hacia la rubia que le regalo una pequeña sonrisa por la ocurrencias que tenia su amiga.

* * *

**Ni Glee ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**N/A: **pido disculpas por la tardanza pero estoy teniendo poco tiempo y problemas personales. Espero que les agrade el capitulo :)


End file.
